This invention relates generally to apparatus for feeding animals and more particularly to a dish or bowl for feeding pets.
Feed trays or bowls for feeding animals are generally known. Also known are animal feeders which are comprised of two or more sections as well as bowl feeders which include means for repulsing or trapping insects seeking access to the bowl portion which is adapted to receive pet food, for example.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improvement in animal feeders.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved bowl type feeder which prevents crawling insects from entering the animal's feed and/or water supply placed in the bowl.
Yet another object of the invention is to prevent crawling insects such as roaches, centipedes, etc. from entering into a pet's feed and/or water supply and contaminating it with droppings and diseases which such insects are known to carry, and which deprives crawling insects from an easy and convenient supply of food and water.
And yet another object of the invention is to provide a pet feeder including an elevated feeding bowl which is not only simple in construction but is also attractive in appearance.